


An Olympics for Bad Luck [podfic]

by PaperKatla, pennflinn



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Barry Allen Without Superpowers, Cisco is probably a bad doctor, Episode: s02e18 Versus Zoom, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One-Shot, Parallels, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poor Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11231886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperKatla/pseuds/PaperKatla, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennflinn/pseuds/pennflinn
Summary: "There are literally hundreds of thousands of people in Central City, and out of everyone you could've picked to rob, you picked me."After giving up his speed to Zoom, Barry is held up again. A mugging isn't quite so fun without superpowers.Podfic version read by PaperKatla





	An Olympics for Bad Luck [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pennflinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennflinn/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Olympics for Bad Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7104478) by [pennflinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennflinn/pseuds/pennflinn). 



> I will be honest, there were three times where I clearly stutter and say the wrong thing. Please ignore them. I tried my best.

_An Olympics for Bad Luck_ by pennflinn  
read by PaperKatla

 

Get the MP3 format [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/sys6czr4ko3coic/An_Olympics_for_Bad_Luck_podfic.mp3). (17.93 mb)

Get the WAV format [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/5035n7n72j6ddv8/An_Olympics_for_Bad_Luck_podfic.wav). (265.8 mb)  
  


Intro music is Zombie Hoodoo by Kevin McLeod.   
All sound effects from freesounds.org


End file.
